


Get Out Of My Way, Loser

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This is angst., not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Virgil leaves Roman to be depression in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall(Heavily inspired by the scene before Michael in the bathroom in Be More Chill and the song Michael In THe Bathroom.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 6





	Get Out Of My Way, Loser

All Roman had wanted to do was warn his best friend about the SQUIP and how dangerous it was.

How could it have gone so wrong?

~~~

*Flashback*

"Roman? I didn't know you were invited to this party."

Roman scoffed. "I wasn't. That's why I'm wearing this clever disguise." His voice was laced with sarcasm. He got out of the bathtub filled with empty beer cans.

"You're speechless," Roman continued. "SQUIP got your tongue?"

"N-no." Virgil stammered. "It's off."

"Yeah. Well, that explains why you're talking to me." Roman thought for a moment before he continued. "You know, I was thinking about this moment. What I was gonna say to you." 

Roman snickered a bit at himself. "I had this whole pissed off monologue. An epic journey through 12 years of friendship." Roman could tell Virgil was a little distracted. "What?" He asked. Cocking his head to the side.

"You know, it- it's just really good to see you, man!" Virgil lit up.

Roman's small smile quickly disappeared "Well, it won't be, when you hear what I found out."

"Found out?" Virgil asked. "About-" Roman pointed to his head. "H-how, there's nothing on the internet about-"

"Which is weird right?" Roman interrupted Virgil. "I mean, what's not on the internet?" Virgil had to admit Roman had a point.

"So I started asking around, and then finally this guy I played Warcraft with, told me his brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard." Roman paused while Virgil stood in shock. "You wanna know where he is now?" Roman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really happy and successful?" Virgil wondered where te shorter boy was going with this.

"He's in a mental hospital," Roman said rather calmly. "Totally lost it."

"Ok, well I don't see what that has to do with me and me SQUI-"

Roman cut him off again "THINK man! We're talking an incredibly powerful supercomputer!" Roman scoffed. "You think it's primary function is to get you laid??" 

Roman began to list a set of rhetorical questions out for Virgil. "Who made them? How'd they end up in a high school... iN nEw JeRsEy!!!!! he paused for a moment to regain his composure "Of all the possible applications for such a mind-blowingly advanced technology, you ever wonder what it's doing inside you?"

"And I thought Chloe was jealous" Virgil started for the bathroom door.

Roman moved in front of him "I'm honestly asking."

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest and jutted one hip out. "Oh really." 

"Yeah."

"It's- I think, you're just pissed that I have one and you don't." Virgil's words came out harsh.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey" Virgil put his hands up in mock defense. He wasn't scared of Roman. "

Maybe I just got lucky." Roman rolled his eyes. "I-I mean, w-with my history. I-I'd say the universe kinda owed me one! And look, I don't know about your friend's brother's whatever but if his SQUIP made him crazy-"

"His SQUIP didn't make him crazy-"

"Well, there you go!"

Roman was pissed for real now. "HE WENT CRAZY TRYING TO GET IT OUT!!!!!"

The tension in the bathroom as so think you could cut it with a knife.

"Well, then I've got nothing to worry about." Virgil started for the door again. "Why would I want-"

Roman grabbed the taller boy's shoulder to stop him. He then moved to stand in front of his pretty much ex-best friend.

"Come on man, move it!"

Roman scoffed. "Or you'll what?"

Virgil got up in Roman's face and dropped his voice to a very ominous whisper. "Get out of my way... loser." Virgil's words were coated in venom.

Roman was hurt by his ex-best friend's words. Still, he moved out of the way of the door, and Virgil left.

After Virgil left Roman's eyes had begun to water. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"HELLO!!! Some of us have to pee!"

Jenna Roland. Roman really hated her. Such a gossipy drama queen.

In a spur of the moment decision Roman made up his response "I'm having my period!!!" He hoped Jenna was drunk enough to believe his voice belonged to someone of the female gender.

Jenna's voice softened. "Take your time honey."

Roman could hear her walk away.

*End of flashback*

~~~

While rethinking those events Roman had begun to cry. He didn't even notice it. Now that he did, he didn't care. He was going to hide out in this bathroom for the rest of this party anyways.

I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall. Roman thought to himself. 

I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all. He knew he shouldn't be letting his thoughts get like this, but who'd care to stop him? It's not like he had friends anymore.

I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone, but I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone. Is that valid reasoning to hide in the bathroom? 

Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair. Roman smiled at the memories of him and Virgil playing video games or whatever they had decided to do for the day. Now through no fault of mine, there's no other half there. He let a few more tears fall.

Now I'm just Roman in the bathroom, Roman in the bathroom, at a party. Forget how long it's been. He checked his watch. 11:23 pm. 

I'm just Roman in the bathroom, Roman in the bathroom at a party! 

No, you can't come in! He couldn't help but glare at the door. It was the theater kid in him.

I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave and picking at grout as I softly grieve! I'm just Roman who you don't know, Roman flyin' solo, Roman in the bathroom by himself!

All by himself. 

I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me. His heart broke at that thought but he knew it was coming. Hell! With each day of Virgil having a SQUIP it was coming faster and faster.

And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door, "I wanna dance with somebody!" Roman struck a dramatic pose and pretended to sing the song.

And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore! He cried a bit more. Damn, not having any friends is rough. 

Now it's just Roman in the bathroom, Roman in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers. He knew he couldn't drive back home so he was stuck here without a ride.

Roman in the bathroom, Roman in the bathroom at a party, as I choke back the tears.

I'll wait as long as I need, 'til my face is dry, or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye! He was that one person who had a lot of weed. Wouldn't be that hard.

I'm just Roman who you don't know, Roman flyin' solo!

Roman in the bathroom by himself!

Knock, knock, knock, knock! They're gonna start to shout soon! Roman could feel his breathing pick up.

Knock, knock, knock, knock! "Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon!" He called out to the person at the door.

Knock, knock, knock, knock! It sucks he left me here alone...

Knock, knock, knock, knock! Here in this teenage battle zone...

Clang, clang, clang, clang! I feel the pressure blowing up... Roman knew he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Bang, bang, bang, bang! My big mistake was showing up... Ain't that the truth. He still could've had some sort of friendship with Virgil if he hadn't come.

Splash, splash, splash, splash! I throw some water in my face, and I am in a better place. He looked like he hadn't been crying so it was all good. 

I go to open up the door, but I can't hear knocking anymore.

And I can't help but yearn for a different time. Was that selfish? He had always wanted Virgil to be happy, but now he kinda just wanted his friend back.

Roman looked up at his reflection. And then I look in the mirror and the present is clearer and there's no denying, I'm just... He started to sniffle again.

At a party

Is there a sadder sight than... He hummed to himself a bit. Roman in the bathroom at a party.

This is a heinous night.

I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn or wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never born!

I'm just Roman who's a loner, so he must be a stoner. He was, but there was so much more to him than that though.

Rides a PT Cruiser, God, he's such a loser! Roman remembered how Virgil didn't care. He was just glad they didn't have to walk anymore.

Roman flyin' solo, who you think that you know! No one knew or would care to know the him inside of him except Virgil.

Roman in the bathroom by himself!

All by himself

All by himself

And all you know about me is my name.

Awesome party, I'm so glad I came.

He broke down in sobs wishing he could be anywhere else in the world.


End file.
